Revenge is PERManent
by cesmith
Summary: Gojyo learns the perils of pissing Sanzo off one time too many. Warnings: OOCness. Just a fun story with no deep meanings. Beware an angry Gojyo’s mouth.


Series: Saiyuki

Title: Revenge is PERManent

Author: cesmith

Beta: OtakuPrincess

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all of its characters were created by Kazuya Minekura. They belong to her and were used without prior permission. No profit is made through this story.

Summery: Gojyo learns the perils of pissing Sanzo off one time too many.

Warnings: OOCness. Just a fun story with no deep meanings. Beware an angry Gojyo's mouth.

A/N: This story was written for the 9th challenge on the ffnetauthorsdotproboards29dotcom message board. Write a fluffy story. The keyword is "**sugar**". This story was originally inspired by a doodle drawn by Kanshu and a series of posts started by therhoda on the ffnetauthors message board. I will post the site where you can find the original doodle in my author profile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revenge is PERManent

Goku leaned back from the tub to observe his handy-work. "Not bad," he said in an awed whisper, a huge smile forming on his face. "Sanzo, you should give this a try, it's really fun."

"Ch," Sanzo grunted, his newspaper rustling as he lowered it to watch the monkey at work. The side of Sanzo's mouth barely turned up into a smile but his satisfaction at what he was seeing was evident.

Gojyo lay sprawled on his back in the giant tub located in the room the four of them were sharing. His head lolled back on the rim, his mouth open, a gentle snore escaping. That, however, was not what was causing Goku to grin devilishly and Sanzo to smirk in approval. No, it was that Gojyo's head was half covered in tiny pink rollers, dozens of tiny pink rollers.

Gojyo had pulled one too many pranks. Started one too many arguments, gotten drunk just one time too often. Tonight had been the last straw for Sanzo. It had been bad enough that he was sharing a room with the other three idiots…again, and that Goku's snoring had kept him awake…again. When Gojyo had stumbled into the room tonight, mercifully alone, singing at the top of his lungs, he had woken the other three up, and then passed out across Sanzo's bed.

At first Hakkai had merely wanted to put Gojyo to bed, taking care of him as he had for the last three plus years.

Sanzo and Goku however had other ideas. In fact, they had way too many ideas for getting even with the unconscious Kappa. Finally they had decided to alter the second part of Gojyo's body that he was most vain about, his hair. Their ideas had alternated between cutting it, and giving Gojyo a perm. Luckily for Gojyo, the perm won.

Hakkai finally agreed, reluctantly, that it was time to teach his friend a lesson. For once they were staying in a larger town, one that didn't close down at sunset. The night clerk directed Hakkai to the nearest open store where he could purchase the supplies he needed. The perm and rollers were bought but Hakkai had drawn the line at the hair dye the other two had also wanted. Pink just wasn't Gojyo's color.

Hakkai read the directions to Goku as he put the rollers in. The first few had been sloppy, needing to be re-done. Short and long pieces of red hair had tangled in the rollers, pulling the hair out of Gojyo's head as the rollers were yanked out and re-rolled. Gojyo never stirred. The more rollers Goku put in, the better he got.

When Goku finally finished, he stood up and stretched, then looked at the clock on the wall. It was already three in the morning. He hoped there would be enough time for the perm to do its job before Gojyo woke up. "How much longer does it need, Hakkai?" Goku asked.

"Not much," Hakkai said as he walked quickly past the still sleeping Gojyo. "You should be able to take them out shortly." As the minutes passed, Hakkai became more and more nervous about the outcome of their practical joke. He was unsure how Gojyo would react and he didn't want to have to use his Ki to heal any of the others when Gojyo saw what had been done to his hair.

"It's too late now to have second thoughts about this, Hakkai," Sanzo said, seemingly reading his mind.

"I know, Sanzo. Maybe this will encourage him to behave, for at least a little while."

"I doubt it," Sanzo said, "but it has been an entertaining distraction for us, no matter what."

Hakkai looked at the clock. It was finally time to take the rollers out. "You can start taking them out now Goku, but please do be a little gentler than you were earlier. I don't think Gojyo will appreciate, or easily forgive us, if we leave bald spots in his hair."

Slowly, and carefully, the curlers were removed. Hakkai was gentle in order to keep Gojyo's hair basically intact. Goku did so mostly because he did not want to wake up the sleeping man, not because he was concerned about pulling more hair out.

As the last of the rollers were removed, Gojyo began to stir. He moaned as he stretched sore and cramped muscles, trying to figure out why he was laying…in a tub? Huh? He vaguely remembered stumbling into the room, singing some song he couldn't remember all the words to. After that, everything was blank. Looking around, and trying to focus, Gojyo saw his companions just staring at him. Hakkai had a guilty look on his face, the monkey was excited and the damn Monk just looked smug.

"What?" Gojyo mumbled, finding it hard to get his mouth to work.

"Gojyo," Hakkai started to say, his hands held out in front of him as if he was trying to calm Gojyo. He looked even guiltier than he had a moment ago.

"What?" Gojyo was finally able to croak out as he used his arms to lever himself out of the tub. He found it difficult to stand; his one foot had fallen asleep while lying in the tub and he nearly fell forward. That's when his hair sprang in front of his face. Not gently falling like it usually did, but springing out as though alive.

"What the hell?" he said as he pulled a curl out to look at it.

"What the HELL?" he roared as he touched the rest of his hair, finding nothing but coil after coil of curled hair.

"Gojyo," Hakkai started again but Sanzo interrupted him.

"You pissed me off one time too many times cockroach. Maybe this will help you to remember to be quieter at night."

"You fucking prick," Gojyo began, ignoring both Goku and Hakkai, focusing all of his fury onto Sanzo.

All too quickly Sanzo's gun was in his hand, the trigger making a loud clicking sound as he cocked it. "Take one more step toward me and I will add a part in your head to go with the curls. You should be happy that's all we did. I wanted to dye it pink as well."

Gojyo just stood there, staring. He was so angry he was shaking. He breathed in and out, slowly, trying to get his rage under control. As much as he wanted to pound Sanzo into the ground he believed his threat to shoot. "You really are a shit," he said to Sanzo and then turned and walked into the small adjoining bathroom.

Closing the bathroom door with a sharp slam, Gojyo switched on the overhead lights. He leaned against the door to compose himself. Fearing what he was going to see,

Gojyo looked at himself in the mirror. The anger in his expression faded as he continued to stare at his reflection. The tight red curls bounced and moved as he shook his head. The light reflected on them, showing highlights of red that he hadn't realized were in his hair. The swaying curls gently caressed his face and neck as they sensuously brushed against his skin.

"Hey, Sugar," he purred as he winked at the mirror, practicing his most seductive look to capture the ladies hearts, watching the effect the curls had on his face as they moved, almost as if they had a life of their own.

Hmmm, Gojyo thought. Maybe, just maybe, he could deal with this.


End file.
